


The One Where Hotch Isn't Sure what to do with His Hands

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Humor, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2437010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sitting close to you sometimes is my way of showing that I'm always there.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Hotch Isn't Sure what to do with His Hands

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [](http://chiroho.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://chiroho.livejournal.com/)**chiroho** , for the awesome icons. Spoilers for The Uncanny Valley.

“Dave and I will go to the last crime scene and check it out.”

His team nodded, looking over all the information collected thus far. Suddenly the plane hit a pocket of turbulence. Hotch got jostled, falling over into Prentiss’ lap. She let out an ‘oof’ sound when he landed on top of her. No one wanted to laugh but as soon as Prentiss’ graceless laugh rang through the cabin, everyone started. Hotch seemed startled and struggled to get up, unsure where to put his hands to aid in the process.

“Hey Hotch, is that a wallet in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?”

“That’s not funny.” He replied, though a smile passed over his lips.

Morgan held out a hand to help and Hotch finally managed to get to his feet. He thanked him before turning to Emily.

“I'm sorry.” He murmured.

“It’s fine, seriously. Are you alright?”

He gave a short nod and took the seat next to her. For the rest of the plane ride, Hotch occupied himself with the case file. The team still snickered here and there but they were getting in the zone. The ride would be short…they had to be ready when they landed. Hotch had a feeling that more bodies would be found before this Unsub would.

***

“Sometimes I don’t know why we just don’t share a room.” Hotch said.

“Oh really?” Emily smirked. “I have two words for you, Agent Hotchner, Chuck Heston.”

“But I'm here all the time anyway.” He glanced at her.

“You're my boyfriend, Hotch,” Emily reached for his hand and slid her fingers between his. “You're welcome whenever you'd like.”

“Everyone probably knows that now, the way I fell into your lap earlier.”

“Oh honey, they knew way before that. We've been together for some time now and are surrounded by profilers. You know that they know.”

“I don’t know what I was thinking, sitting on the edge of your seat that way. It was just silly.”

“What's the matter, Aaron?” Emily turned on her side. “Are you sure you're not injured?” She gently ran her free hand over his torso, hips, and groin. “It was a pretty rough toss. You'd tell me if you were injured, right?”

“No, I'm fine. I can't say that I'm opposed to your continued exploration, Agent Prentiss.”

“Yeah, you're just fine if you're thinking with that head.”

Hotch grinned, pulling her against him. His kiss was tender but passionate and Emily stroked his face.

“Sitting close to you sometimes is my way of showing that I'm always there.”

“I know you're always there, Aaron.” She kissed him again. “I admit that I like sitting next to you too, I like vibing off each other…we do it so well.”

“I never want to seem as if I'm playing favorites.” Hotch said.

“But I am your favorite right?” Emily laughed as she cuddled closer to him.

She felt his body starting to relax. He sighed as he rubbed her back and nuzzled her hair. The past month had been no picnic…the past few months really. Foyet was dead but it wasn’t quite the end of the saga. Haley was still holding on, slowly recovering every day.

Jack was getting used to being shuffled between his father’s house, his Aunt’s house and the hospital where his mother stayed. Hotch jumped right back into being BAU Unit Chief after a little while away to contemplate his future. Emily was by his side the whole time. She had been by his side since the night he came over to her house and told her that his wife left him. That was over two years ago, though some days it seemed longer.

She was in love and knew he was in love with her. It made the moments they were in the grip of life’s limbo a little easier to get through. Another case, another city, another body, another police station…it wasn’t going to be an easy road. And while they both hoped nothing like Foyet ever happened again, it was something that hadn’t left their minds since Emily found Hotch at St. Sebastian’s Hospital.

“Emily is absolutely, positively my favorite. Prentiss...”

“What about Prentiss?” Emily looked up at him.

“OK, Prentiss is probably my favorite too but you better not tell anyone.” He said.

“Cross my heart.” She kissed him.

Hotch never wanted to stop kissing her. He loved her, madly, with all his heart. One of these days he would be able to show Emily just how much she meant to him. It was hard to put it into words, hard sometimes to separate everything happening between them. Emily had the patience of a saint. She was always there for him, always had his back. In the field, at home, and in his heart…Emily Prentiss was everything.

“Did you play with dolls a lot as a little girl, Emily?” Hotch asked.

“Rule #4,” She replied.

“It’s just a question.”

“I know, but I think I would rather relax and hold onto you. There will be plenty of time tomorrow to discuss the case. Right now I just want to cuddle with Aaron.”

“Cuddling sounds really good.” His nimble fingers moved to unbutton her blouse. “I can help you unwind you know.”

“I have no doubt about that, Agent Hotchner. You excel at everything you do, even falling on your ass.”

Hotch laughed, opening her blouse and placing soft kisses on her skin. He turned the lamp off before pulling Emily close. He knew that she knew that he wasn’t quite comfortable being seen topless yet but he would be in time. In time everything would be alright again. There would always be Unsubs, cases, and the pull between home life and the FBI.

If Hotch was lucky there would always be Emily Prentiss as well. She had quickly become part of the balance in a sometimes shaky life. They shared every aspect and while in the beginning Hotch thought that might be their downfall, it quickly became one of their greatest strengths. She knew so much, saw his many different sides, and she still held on. He and Emily were partners in every way, shape, and form. He had fallen over her that afternoon but fell for her quite a long time ago.

***

  



End file.
